Dedication
by crazysmile15
Summary: Sakura has flashbacks of the old times. So many happy days with Sasuke. But now she must be strong to relieve the tale to all who will listen. NO FLAMERS, SOME SPOILERS, REVIEW OR DIE! And I like poems so send me some, okay. NOW REVIEW OR DIE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody. This is my first story on so no making fun of the shityness of it all. You should know that **I never ever would write a SasuSaku fic ever!** (except this once) I am dedicating this story to _**Uchiha Heir 101**_, a good friend of mine on this site. She loves this couple and I have decided just this once to give in to her demands. So go read her story it is good. It's called: _**Life, Love and Kidnapped**_Bye ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. However, if I could I would.

To Watch You Leaving . . .

Is to know such pain, its jagged edges tearing into my soul. As a stake from the garden tears into the warm, dark earth.

To Watch You Leaving . . .

Knowing all the while that never again will I fit myself, warm with sleep, against your solid back.  
Nor hear your steady breathing. Or feel the beating of your heart.

To Watch You Leaving . . .

Aware in every moment of every day that my dreams, my future; once tied with silken ribbons to yours, will never come to be.

And the mornings once so silent and hopeful, us gazing at the mountains and so gently awaiting forever - are now but small pieces of my past.

To Watch You Leaving . . .

Your heart a tight fist of anger and your dry eyes betraying nothing of you. I cry for both of us, my love, because you will not.

To Watch You Leaving . . .

Is to know that I've lost my place on this earth. My station. My heart's home. That I will wander, forever a nomad. Alone and afraid. And in my troubled dreams watch you leave, again and again.

For the balance of my days.

By: Jocelyn Galvano-Pickett

**Dedication….**

This to you might not be important but for I, Sakura Haruno it is the story of a part of my soul dying. You may laugh, and say it was my fault. I thought I could change him, but that was my mistake. It would end all of my childish fantasies, and crush my view on what childhood love could look like. That does not mean I have given up on love entirely, but still my heart cries when I think about that night. The night that Sasuke Uchiha left me for a half crazed man who would feed him lies and only promise disappointment. When he would come back to me, I would find only what everyone had cautioned. Sasuke would never be the same; trust would not be an option with him. And giving him our love and friendship would be futile. He had been tortured and diseased, poisoned into becoming the avenger he had wanted to be. Killing his brother, the only thing his blood red sharigan eyes seeing, so you could see why no one would ever break the icy cocoon he had constructed to protect and harden his heart.

Sasuke would become a distant memory, a fading wave on the sands of time. Do not think for one moment that I feel bitter regret towards the younger Uchiha, I have no place for hate nor do I have the space for such a vulgar emotion. Three years have past and I have moved on, once upon a time I thought I would become Sasuke's wife, but now it seems wrong to assume such a thing. Naruto had kept his promise to me; he had found and brought back Sasuke's dead emotionless body. I cried for Sasuke because no one else would, Konoha went on with there lives, as if he were truly never there. Why, Konoha did you turn your back on a perfect example of human weakness? Don't we all have a desire to quench? Well just to say Sasuke never did kill Itachi, and so those three years had gone to waste, but not in vane. To be precise I learnt that people come and, go but it's the pure moments that we all cherish. Like when Team 7 had first met, all of us telling Kakashi-sensai about our dreams, after all we are not children if we do not have our dreams.

All this to say I am no longer the naïve Sakura, but the strong, intelligent and skilled kunoichi and a captain for ANBU. My dream was to become strong, and to stop being shadowed by Naruto: the Kyubbi container, and Sasuke: the Uchiha sharigan prodigy. I will always remember the night Sasuke left, and I will probably always have dreams about it, but I will be strong for if I cry I don't know if I can stop. Memories fade and go; I am a shell of what I used to be. Everyone can see it, even I can. Going to Sasuke's grave is normal in my routine, I have stopped bringing flowers, they dry up and die, there petals gently blowing away in the breeze.

Naruto, my sweet Naruto, has given up on me, he has moved on and married Hinata like everyone had predicted. It's a warm sunny spring day, the sakura blossoms blooming, some how they no longer resemble me, there meaning lost on me. Lovers sit under them and hold each other, letting the blossoms of the petals fall on there heads, and laughing as they brush them off. How, I wonder if Sasuke and I were ever destined to be lovers under those beautiful trees. Spring is a time of renewal, of rebirth, starting over. Maybe I can start all over again; just maybe I can put him in the past, like old fond memories that turn to dust as old age sets in. Day turns into night and night turns into day, all I see is a blur. My days at the medical ward are so confusing, if a medic-nin is supposed to save someone's life why can't I. My nights are even more confusing, I hear his voice calling to me and all I can do is shiver and shake, hoping to just forget and disappear.

I am now 20, and Naruto is Hokage as he always swore he would become. It seems all of Team 7's dreams have come true. Except one cold dead Uchiha 6 feet under the ground. His dream has not come true and never will no one has the guts to go kill an akatsuki member with a deadly sharigan, and legendary sword fighting skills.

Sasuke one day I will be worthy of you, maybe even now I am, I've become strong and quite skilled. I dream of the day I can kiss you're lips, and return the same words you left me with all these years. A simple 'Thank You' and you were gone. I dream of the day we have a family and our sons and daughters play in the backyard, sakura trees swaying lightly in the summer wind. I am nearing my end even at the age of 20; I was trying to save a boy who looked just like you when you were seven. My chakra reserves are almost gone, but all I can hear, feel and see is you. I don't care what I leave behind in Konoha, as long as I see your always-smirking lips causing me to blush like a schoolgirl. I remember so vividly that night you left and my breath hitches, as I whisper Thank You. Flash backs play before my still unmoving eyes, that night is the last thing I remember.

_**To be continued … **_

**So this is just the starting of a two chaptered story. Please review and tell me if it's good or not. I will update this when I can. If it's not good tell me and I won't continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** This took me a lot of time, because watching anime and trying to keep up with the quick dialogue was hard. For this chapter I watched the English subbed episode 109 of Naruto. This is the last chapter, remember review and tell me your opinion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

_Flashback_

_**Flashback / Flashback**_

_-Flashback-_

_The wind rustled the trees as Sakura ran towards the gates of Konoha; something was telling her that there was something wrong. The gates appeared quickly, no one was out tonight, which made Sakura even more nervous. She turned the corner, and was surprised, and relieved to see Sasuke out, since she was slightly scared. She had not yet noticed the pack on his back, Sakura gasped when she saw it._

_What are you doing down here so late at night? Just out for a stroll? Sasuke said, trying to direct her attention to something else, possibly the truth of the situation. _

_In order to leave the village, you have to take this road. Sakura breathed out quietly. _

_Go home and sleep._

_Why? Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut every one out? Why won't you tell me anything? Sakura had not realized that she was crying._

_Why do I have to tell you? Sasuke was annoyed and angry at her questions. Sakura had flinched at his rough tone directed at her trembling and small form. _

_I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time. Sasuke said coldly. _

_You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun. Do you remember? When we became genin… The day the three-man teams were decided, and we were alone at this very spot. Sakura spoke gently. _

_You were angry at me, weren't you?_

_**-Flashback/flashback-**_

_**See, he doesn't have parents. Sakura said, not realizing her mistake. Being alone, he doesn't get yelled at by his parents. That's why he is so unruly.**_

_**Loneliness… You can't compare it to how you feel after you get scolded by your parents. Sasuke whispered coldly. **_

_**What's wrong? Sakura questioned, slightly startled by his reply. **_

_**You are annoying. Sasuke said as he turned to leave Sakura wide eyed and shocked. **_

_**-End Flashback/Flashback-**_

_I don't remember. Sasuke said._

_That's right. That was a long time ago. But it started on that day. You and I, and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei… The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult, and it was awful, but… But… Even so… It was fun! _

_I know about what happened to your clan. But with revenge done, you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one… Neither you… Nor me…_

_I know that. Sasuke said evenly. _

_I am different from you guys. I follow a different path than you guys. The four of us together… It's true that I have thought of that as one possible path. Despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge. I live for that purpose. I can't be like you or Naruto. _

_Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself? Sakura screamed, her voice full of emotion, tears falling down her cheeks. Sasuke-kun, you told me being alone is painful! I know that very well, so much it hurts! I have family and friends. But… If you leave, for me… To me, it's the same thing as being alone! _

_From this point on, new paths will start. Sasuke said, ignoring her tears._

_I… I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make everyday more enjoyable, and you will be happy! Sakura cried even harder, trying to finish her sentences. _

_I would do anything for you! That's why… I beg you! Please stay here! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why… please, stay here with me… If that is not possible, please take me with you… Sakura was begging, no, pleading for him to stay, she needed him. _

_After all this, you're still annoying. Sasuke said turning fully to leave Konoha now. _

_Don't go! If you go, I will scream out loud and… Sakura never finished that sentence, because Sasuke disappeared and reappeared right in back of her. _

_Sakura… Thank You. With that said he knocked Sakura out. _

_Sasuke-kun… Was the last thing she said to Sasuke. The next morning she was found on a bench, Sasuke gone. _

_-End Flashback-_

Now as Sakura lay there on the cold, hard jagged ground with her lifeblood trickling out of her, she only could think of one word that would end her life pleasantly.

Thank You…


End file.
